Studio
Level required to unlock: TBA (5 during event) This scene features dynamic clutter - there are items everywhere, changing from search to search, however there are only 24 different items you are looking for, and they seem to only appear in six different locations each. If you understand the game mechanics, it's not that hard. :) Items: Ball of Yarn # pink ball of yarn on the shelf below the left loft # blue-green ball of yarn, on the shelf just left of the window (curtain rod height), blends in. # pale blue ball of yarn on the right loft, blends in with the wallpaper # pale yellow ball of yarn on the table in the foreground # red ball of yarn on the floor, just right of the easel # Beeswax Bar Bonsai Tree Ceramic Cup # pale blue cup with matching saucer, bottom step of the ladder on the left # white mug in the left bottom of the window # red mug underneath the chest of drawers to the right of the easel # yellow mug on the shelf under the left loft # mug the same color as the wallpaper, blends in really well - look behind the right end of the railing of the left loft # purple mug in the chair Crotchet Animal # a teddy bear dressed in green, left side of the window, halfway behind the drapes. # a blue elephant in the picture on the wall, just under the second light fixture (left of the window, near the corner of the room. Looks like something from out of a nightmare in silhouette mode. # some unidentifiable animal dressed in red and white with a pointy hat, in the shelf below the left loft, partially behind something # a teddy bear sitting at the bottom of the painting on the easel # a teddy bear on the floor of the left loft. doesn't look crocheted. # a teddy bear on the shelf just to the left of the window (curtain rod height) Envelope # on the stool in front of the easel Glass Sculpture # person-shaped figurine,on the chest in front of the window (between the chair and the easel), partially concealed by a tea set # yellow horse-like figurine, bottom left corner of the window # blue, long-legged horse figurine, on the platform above the easel # green butterfly on a half-sphere, on the shelf beneath the left loft # dark red fish, in the chair # bottom of the left steps Hourglass # in the painting on the top left. # in the bottom left corner of the window # on the steps to the left # partially concealed by the banister on the top right, around the top step of the stair # on the outside of the window, pink sand and a wooden frame # on the floor of the loft on the left inkwell # on the chest below the window, between the chair and the easel # iron leather case measuring tape mirror necklace paper bag paper rose phone pressed plant scissors scrapbook spray paint straight chisel telescope texture roller # bottom right of the window, color blends in with the sea behind # typewriter